1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a cashless casino promotional system. More particularly, the present invention allows for a monetary ticket to be targeted to a particular casino game, games, or categories or selections of games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cashless wagering (also known as “ticket in ticket out”) has become very popular in modem casinos. Monetary tickets can replace the traditional coins used to pay and get paid when playing slot machines.
A player can insert cash into a cash reader, a slot machine credits the player with an appropriate amount of credits, and the player can play using the credits. If the player wishes to cash out (a “ticket out” request), the player can press a button and the machine will dispense a ticket with a cash value corresponding to the amount of coins the player is entitled to. The player can then go to a cashier (or cash out machine) and cash in the ticket for cash, or insert the monetary ticket into another slot machine for continued play.
Casinos offer various types of promotions. For example, a casino may issue vouchers, whereupon a player can cash the voucher in at a casino for real coins. However, this system is inflexible in that the player may use the coin in any manner the player wishes.
What is needed is a new promotional method in which casinos can offer promotional monetary amounts to players with a more targeted approach to the use of the credits.